Part 1 Jauren forever and always
by Bellarina and Jauren lover
Summary: Jauren forever and always xxxx 1 year after joey left and Lauren got over jake. Lauren walked into her house to find her dad smirking at her along with Abi. "What's so funny dad." Lauren questioned, "well why don't you have a look for yourself." Max said pointing to the living room.
1. Chapter 1

Jauren forever and always xxxx

1 year after joey left and Lauren got over jake.

Lauren walked into her house to find her dad smirking at her along with Abi.

"What's so funny dad." Lauren questioned, "well why don't you have a look for yourself." Max said pointing to the living room.

Lauren walked into the room scared, looking around she found her self looking at joeys black leather jacket. "Where did that come from."Lauren said confused, "I put it there." Lauren found herself staring into joeys big dreamy brown eyes once again.

How she dreamed of this day, as after joey had left her in Boxing Day 2 years ago she had always longed to see joey again, she had never properly got over joey, he had always been special and always would be.

"Oh my god, joey... Your back...I've missed you so much, I always regretted not coming with you, after that day you were always on my mind."

"Lauren... My Lauren...this has been the longest year of my life, I thought that if I left so that you could fully recover with me not being here, that when I came back you would be my special girl again, but when I saw you and jake in the alley it destroyed me inside I did not mean to hurt you but I was just using Janine to get her to admit that she killed Michael so that Alice could get out of prison,but that never happened..."

Lauren approached joey slowly and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, they could be there all day. Joey moved Lauren's hair behind her ear and with that Lauren knew what was coming. "I know that move... Sneaky joey thanks to Lucy I now know what it means... And I love it." Joey pulled Lauren close and they hugged, Lauren missed the warm hugs from joey and joey missed Lauren's bright, beautiful eyes and the aftershave that she stole from joey so that she always had a part of him with her.

**Next episode will be uploaded soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Lauren and joey had dinner and went up stairs to bed,"Lauren can I sleep in bed with you , It's just I've missed you so much and..." "Yes of course you can joey, I love you, you know That don't you."

Lauren's thoughts

"I can't believe I have him back, I have missed him so much... He is my life, I love him with all my life."

Joey's thoughts

"She is my world and I could not care for anyone as much as I have cared for her."

That night it got private in their room... What was to happen...

Three days later...

Lauren was rudely awoken by a dizzy feeling, it was the second day this had happened and joey and Lauren had assumed she was just ill, she was feeling tired and hungry most of the time, Lauren decided to be safe and take a pregnancy test... So she left joey in bed and told him she was going to get some milk and bread.

Lauren felt awkward in the shop as Denice was behind the till she she just waited until Tracy had got back from her break and then she brought that along with bread and milk.

When Lauren got back she was welcomed back by joey with breakfast, "we have bread and milk, baby!" Said joey, "well now we have some more"replied Lauren.

"I'm just going to have a bath" Lauren said to joey and then she kissed joey on the cheek and he pushed her hair behind her ear.

Lauren started to run the bath and realised that she had missed 3 days, so Lauren now got worried, "I'm going to take this test no matter what it says I will be happy and fine with it, if I am pregnant.. I will... Tell joey and just go from there."Lauren thought to her self.

Lauren undone the wrapping and did the test she waited 3 minutes and bent over and looked at the test... To find out that she was...

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE XXX


	3. Chapter 3

What I don't understand... I'm not pregnant, but I have missed my period.

I does not matter it's just I was getting excited just in case I was pregnant I was thinking how I was going to tell joey...

Lauren joey shouted upstairs, your breakfast is going cold..., babe are you up there.., are you ok.

Joey said worried as he saw Lauren sitting on the edge of the bath looking down at the floor.

I really thought I was though... I don't understand... Lauren said with a tight knot in her throat.

What babe? What did you think you were and what do you not understand...? Lauren tell me please... I'm worried about you I just want you to be ok.

But I thought I was. Lauren said confused and picked up the pregnancy test and handed it to joey... Joey... Joey!

Lauren I think you need to have another look at this... Are you sure you left it for 3 minutes?

Yes I am. Lauren said abruptly!

It's only Lauren that there are two lines...! Joey said enthusiastically

Lauren jumped up and joey pulled her close and their lips crashed together, and after 5 minutes they finally took a breath.

Joey then looked at Lauren and looked down at her bulging stomach only slightly showing but just, he stroked her tummy and whispered, baby Branning you have the best mummy in the world and Lauren looked at him and replied with and you have the most caring supportive daddy any son or daughter could have.

Don't hate I have exams coming up and lots of homework I will update soon, plus I had jabs today one in each arm..ouchh. Sorry it's a short one xx love ya and thanks for the reviews. I won't upload another until I have 15 reviews xx from different people xx thanks xx


	4. Update xx don't hate I'm busy xx

Hi guys please do not hate me xx I cannot think of anything to write x and i also have exams coming up in May and birthdays and more exams and I am just very busy xx please forgive me xx if anyone has any ideas on what they would like me to do next then please private message me or i guest add me on twitter and tell me tha guest on here and I will follow u back and then u can DM on twitter my name Is Aclaudiabotton xx I will update as soon as possible xx if possible I would love it if someone could help me write xx would be honoured xx 


End file.
